I know you want it
by Kaehari
Summary: AU. What if it's Bailey who falls for Cody in the first place? With a little help from her roommate London, Bailey decides she has to seduce Cody. Cailey. Continued by lizhayy, so go check out her profile!
1. Chapter 1

**I know you want it**

**Chapter One**

**"**Observing Cody**"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Bailey Pickett was rarely impressed. Man, she never was. She's seen many things in her life, even a pig playing the piano. And Bailey Pickett definitely wasn't the type of girl, who swoon over some boy. Swooning was only for girls, who didn't have any brain. Any future. _Stupid _girls. But there he was, making notes over something that Miss Tutweiler said. His brow furrowed, and he looked so damn _good_.

Who was she kidding, he always looked good. Maybe better than good. Not that she would ever admit it. It's not like she knew him. They weren't friends. They haven't even talk to one another _yet_. That's a good word. _Yet_.

Cody Martin and his brother Zack had to be one of the best looking guys she had ever seen. She barely knew them, but she enjoyed looking in their direction. And she easily could tell them apart. Her Cody was slightly taller, not to mention his different personality. While Zack was partying and flirting with girls, Cody was studying. Bailey liked smart guys. She was a good student herself, but she was noone compared to Cody. And he was so _cute_, when reading a book or writing an essay for Miss' Tutweiler class.

He was simply _gorgeus_. Everything about him. He's got all of it; the brains and the looks. And she watched him from time to time. Just because.

She wasn't stalking him or anything like that. She was just _observing_. Admiring from the distance. And she doubted she would ever try to talk to him. She was just too much of a coward. And she knew that.

And she still couldn't help but look at him. The class ended and he was talking to her roommate London. He was smiling and she realised she loved how he smiled, the corners of his mouth raising just slightly. His blue eyes were sparkling and he was making strong gestures with his hands. He must be engaged into conversation.

She slowly turned around and left the room.

* * *

Bailey was in the room she shared with London Tipton. Her mind drifted off to Cody. Again. She just had to stop thinking about him. At all. Or at least think of him less. Like twice a week. London was sitting on her bad, making her pedicure, and talking to her toes. Seriously, who talked to toes? Well, except London. She talked to her hai as well. And her nails. And her jewelry. She was talking to inanimate objects pretty often.

Silence filled the room. Looks like London stopped doing her toes. Bailey continued looking at the ceiling, still quiet.

London sighed. "Okay, just spill it out, farm girl."

"So, there is this guy..." Bailey started slowly, unsure whether to tell or not tell this to London. "And I kind of... like him. What to do to... make him like me too?" Perfect. Not too much information. London doesn't have to know more. Like for example that the guy's above name is Cody, the same she happen to be friends with.

London stared at her for a little while. "Okay. Look, Bailey, all of them are the same. Guys think only about one thing. And you just have to take advantage of it."

"What if this guy is a little different from the rest?" Well, Cody _was_. He was _totally_ different. And she loved it.

"He can't be that different. Unless he is a girl. You don't date girls, do you?"

London. I doubt she will ever change. "Of course he isn't a girl. I did say 'a guy', didn't I?"

Cody might be _pretty_, but you could never mistake him for a girl. Boys can be pretty too, right? Because, that's just what he was. _Pretty_.

"Then be sexy. Dress sexy. Talk sexy. Move sexy. Boys like sexy girls. Like me. Yay me!" With that London exited the room, leaving Bailey all to herself.

"Well, I could be sexy if I wanted too, right?" _Right_?

* * *

Cody hated days like this. The weather was incredibly hot and he was stuck in his job as a towel boy. And changing passanger's sweaty and dirty towels for the clean ones wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world either. He glanced towards Zack and saw his brother giving a smoothie to the little boy. Zack was lucky to have his shift end in fifteen minutes. Cody was supposed to be working until seven, which was still an hour from now. Someone throw at him the dirty towel and he changed it for the fresh one. He saw Zack take off his working apron and head in his direction.

"Hey, bro, I need yor help."

Typical Zack. He's always asking for help. And surprisingly enough it always has something to do with girls. "You need my help." Cody replied sarcastically. "With what?"

"Look, Codester. There is this totally hot babe, but she just wouldn't go out with me. I tried everything, seriously everything."

"And you didn't think about asking her nicely? I bet you tried your 'Captain Zack' line. Or something that you are leaving the country in the next twenty four hours, and you wanted a nice memory from here."

"I did not. Well, maybe I did, but nevermind. 'Cause you see, the real problem is her friend, Mandy. She just wouldn't live poor girl alone. And I didn't even had enough time to tell her that I'm leaving the country. You got to help me!"

There he goes. "Let me think about it, wait, NO!" Cody won't be his backup for a date, again. He asks like four times a week. And it's really starting getting annoying. How much forced dates can you survive in your life. Cody have had enough.

"Come on, Codes. Just one date. I'm just asking for a favour. I'm your brother. You should stay by me and support me."

Of course. And who was going ro support him? Zack owed Cody about thousand favours. It was supposed to pay-back time now.

"Pretty please?"

Alright, Cody couldn't stand it, when Zack looked at him like that. It wasn't a sad puppy face. No matter, how stupid Zack looked while doing it, Cody still could feel himself melt.

"Alright. One last time."

"Of course, last time."

Yeah, _of course_.

* * *

"Now let's go."

"Zack, this is the last time we go to a double date, because you wanna fuck some chick, get it?"

"Alright, get it."

'This isn't so bad' Cody thought. He was sitting at the table with Zack and two hot girls. The friend of Zack's date turned out to be quite enjoyable. She wasn't his type; being a tall blonde, but he wasn't about to complain, he wasn't a fool.

"And what's your favourite colour, Cody?"

Cody's attention turned to the conversation. What was about girls, though? Why they have to know everything? He just met her, and she already wants to know, what his favourite thing are. Cody would never understand women.

"I don't know, blue?"

What were they even talking about? Colours? Again, Cody would never understand women.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. They ordered nachos and spent a couple of hours talking. It was starting to be late, so Cody decided to walk the blonde back to her room. Zack did the same with his date.

"Thank you for the evening, Cody." Even though it wasn't so bad, Cody was grateful that the date ended. After their goodbyes the blonde gave Cody a kiss on the cheek, and Cody headed back to his cabin.

* * *

Bailey was fuming. She was going to get sexy. Definitely. She just saw Cody with some blonde bimbo walking on the Sky Deck. If Cody liked that kind of girls, she was going to be one of them.

And she was going to ask London for help.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**I decided to try and write a story in english. And since it's not my native language, please tell me if you see any mistakes.**

**I know, that the first chapter was short and boring, but it's kind of a prologue to the plot. I promise it'll be better next time. As you see, it's going to be an AU story, so the characters are a bit OOC. And the story will be rated M, because there isn't too many M-rated stories with Cailey. And I think there will be hints of Zack/Maya and Woody/Addison, but it's definitely a Cailey story.**

**See ya next time.**

**Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Suite Life on Deck.

* * *

Bailey was determined. She was going to win her Cody. She deserved something from life, right? So why not the hot, smart guy with sparkling eyes? Why not?

She was walking back to her cabin and wondering over her plan to win Cody over. When she get to her room London was already there. Good.

"Alright." Bailey said to London, who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Alright, what?"

"Alright, help me with this guy."

"So you decided, that you have to seduce him, make him fall for you and then you will live happily ever after? Good choice." Came London's response and she didn't even stop looking at the mirror.

"But how am I gonna do that?"

"Okay, I'll help you. First you might want to change your appearance a bit. Maybe some new clothes and make up. I'll help you. It'll be fu-un!" London grinned widely. "And we have to go shopping!"

"I don't have much money."

"He-llo! I'm London Tipton, I have enough money to buy everything. I could help the poor and needy from time to time. Especially if it's fun. So what, tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. Thanks London, you're great." _I just hope it'll work out._

It was beautiful saturday morning. Bailey was taking a shower, while London was getting dressed. After she finished with bathroom and prepared herself to go, London was ready and checking her gold dress in the mirror.

"It's shopping time!"

London dragged Bailey out of the suite and both girls started walking towards the sky deck.

"Where are we going?"

"There ate a couple of stores we could go. You definitely need something sexier. And shorter." She added, while looking pointedly at Bailey's knee-length skirt.

"And what else?" Bailey asked sarcastically.

"And let's go in there!"

"I haven't thought it would be so much fun!"

* * *

I'm so sorry. I meant to add new chapter sooner and longer, but I just couldn't. I'm very busy right now, school's really tiring me out and I have to write something like an essay, but longer for my school project. I didn't have time to write the end to this chapter and I hope the next one will be much longer and will actually have a plot ;/ Anyway, I'm terribly sorry. And thank you for the reviews, you guys are amazing seriously. I know you want me to continue, I read fanfics myself and I know what it's like when someone stops writing something I want to read. Well, you just have to be patient. When I have a moment I'll publish the next one. Just hope I'll have some inspitation...

And to **ThaisWP**: they're eighteen. Besides even if they are sixteen they wouldn't be so oblivious anymore, would they?

Sorry again for such a short chapter.

Blue


End file.
